


My little kid

by Verenakitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Cute Peter Parker, De-Aged Peter Parker, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hydra, Kid Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verenakitten/pseuds/Verenakitten
Summary: Peter: Someone's in my room, I think they have May, pls help! I don't know what to do!Tony: On my way, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!------------------------------------------Hydra knows that Peter is Spider-Man, they come to his apartment and inject him with a serum that turns him into a 2-year-old kid. Tony is afraid that he will make the same parenting mistakes as his father, but the truth is little Peter loves Tony with his whole heart and couldn't wish for a better father figure.Includes: De-Aged Peter, lots of fluff, Pepper and Tony parenting Peter, cuddles, kisses and lots moreFor more information look at the tags





	1. Chapter 1

Peter grabbed the key for the apartment door out of his pocket and slowly opened the door, he felt so overwhelmed with joy that he couldn't wait to tell May that he got to keep the internship.

„May! I am home and have great news!", yelled the Teenager as he entered the small living room searching for signs of his aunt. It was 5:00 pm, so May should have been home by now.  
Maybe she was stuck at traffic? Or forgot something at work? No, that couldn't have been right. Mays last shift ended 2 and a half hours ago. Something was wrong.  
Seconds later he heard hushed voices that seemed to come directly from his room. Shit, what was going on?!  
Peter began to slightly panic because he actually didn't know what to do.  
What if they had May? What was he supposed to do if they had her?!  
Anxiously he grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted a quick WhatsApp Message.

Peter: Someone's in my room, I think they have May, pls help! I don't know what to do!  
Tony was at the workshop when he heard the notification sound of his phone which lay on the other said of the room. The billionaire was tinkering on one of his new suits, he needed to relax after he told the reporters that he and Pepper were engaged. Tony checked his phone only 10 minutes ago because he got an alert from FRIDAY that another newspaper posted about their Engagement.  
Tony told his Artificial Intelligence then that he didn't want another single notification about this.  
Tonys reaction to loud 'ding' was that he sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed.

"Fri? Is it something important or can I continue with my work?", asked the mechanic as be didn't even lay his screwdriver away for a second.  
The A.I kept quiet for a few seconds which let Tony think that maybe it was just an unimportant E-Mail from SI.

"Message from Peter Parker. Boss, I think you should read it, it seems that he is in danger.", and if Tony didn't know better he would say that Friday sounded actually a little bit concerned.  
Tony sprung to his feet and ran to the table where he left his phone.  
It seemed like the color of his face drained as he read the message.  
Tonys' eyes widened and he quickly typed a response, seconds later he put on one of his suits and flew to Queens.  
Tony: On my way, DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID!  
Peter didn't even have the chance to read his mentor's message, he put his phone away and planned a surprise attack on the introducers. What were they even doing in his room?! He had absolutely nothing in there, only the 2000 $ Laptop that Mr. Stark gifted him a few months ago.  
Peter suddenly felt a weird tingle at his neck, his mind basically screamed at him that there was something wrong.  
He quickly jumped to the side a gunshot followed only seconds later. Peter spun around only to see a tall man with slick black hair and a dark uniform. The man smiled at him and put away his gun.

"Don't worry, we don't want to hurt you.", said the black-haired and Peter realized that behind him stood five other persons all with the same uniform. The Teenager glared angrily at the man in front of him. 'Great you only tried to shoot me!', thought Peter but didn't dare to speak the sentence out loud, he still had no idea where May was.

"Where is my aunt?", Peter tried to look unbothered but had a really hard time doing so. What if they hurt her? Was she even alive? The man stepped forward and Peter tried to contain his fear now. The Teenager stared at the Octopus Symbol on the right side of the soldier's uniform, that he only now realized.

"She is unharmed, don't worry, little boy. You see, I and my team behind you followed you for a while now. I heard Stark pays his intern really well. You should now that, since you are one, right?", Peters' heart began to beat faster at the question. He knows that it wasn't really questioning, it was a god damn statement, they knew that he worked with Mr. Stark...

"Yes, the payment is really good, but I am sorry I still don't know what you want from me.", said the Teenager now full of fear. Were they going to kill him? Oh god, what if they knew about Spider-Man?!  
The Hydra soldier chuckled deeply, pulled his gun out again and held it on Peters' forehead. Peter froze.  
Please don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me.  
The soldier looked the boy deep in the eyes.

"You are not an intern. To be honest none of us know what you really are. How does it come that a Teenage like you gets to swing around in a Spandex suit? Did Daddy Stark experiment on you?", single tears made his way down Peters' cheeks but he still tried to glare at the man.  
The soldier smirked and took the gun from his forehead.

"Ya know, Peter. You seem like a really good kid, but I'd prefer if you answer my questions.", before Peters spider-sense could have warned him he got a firm slap in the face.

”He didn't experiment on me, it was an accident, at Oscorp Industries! A radioactive Spider bit me!", said Peter afraid that he got hit again.  
Another smirk.

"Good boy, just one more question. What is the code to Tony Starks workshop?", Peter saw red. No, no, no. He couldn't tell him. He just couldn't! He would betray Tony if he told him. God, why did Tony show him the code today?! Correction he would betray the whole world if he would tell them! Hydra should never have control over something like Mr. Starks's suits!

"I don't know, I am just Spider-Man. Maybe you should ask someone else.", said Peter and abruptly got slapped in the face again, this time much harder.  
For the first time, the soldier seemed to have lost his patience, because he looked rather angry.

"Bullshit, you know it! We will give you two options you either speak or we will get other methods to get into Starks lab. And believe me, it would be much easier if you would just tell us.", Peter clenched his teeth and kicked the man between his legs with full force. The soldier screamed in pain and Peter turned around to beat the others up. It didn't take long and the five guys behind him all pointed at him with pistols.

"That was a really stupid move.", growled the man that he kicked only seconds ago.  
Peter didn't say anything. He was doomed.  
One of the other soldiers pressed a gun to his neck and told him to kneel.  
Peter did as he was told and only hopes that he wouldn't get killed.

”That wasn't very nice, but I should have seen it coming.", the black-haired went to his colleagues and picked up some sort of briefcase, that laid on the floor. He opened it slowly and Peter could see from his position that it was a syringe filled with a blue liquid.  
Peter felt like vomiting at that moment.  
Mr. Stark, where are you?  
The soldier approached the boy with a smile on his face and went behind him.  
No, no, no I don't want it!  
Peters' eyes were now visible red from crying and even though he couldn't see the man behind him he knew that he had grinned when he whispered the words:

"Move and we will shoot you, scream and we will shoot you too. It's pretty easy.", it didn't take long and Peter felt the sharp needle that got injected into his neck. It hurt like hell but he tried to contain his sobs as best as he could, he didn't want them to see him vulnerable.  
Peter felt relief as the needle was finally pushed out and felt a wave of tiredness overcoming him.

”I hope that this shit works.", were the last words Peter heard as he fell unconscious.  
Tony arrived only minutes later and managed his way in through Peter's window. He opened his faceplate and inspected the teenager's room. Tony was confused, there were no intruders, everything seemed normal.  
Did Peter prank him? No, he wouldn't joke about something.  
Another weird thing was that the Spider-Man suit wasn't there. Something was wrong.  
"FRIDAY? Is anyone in the apartment beside me?", asked Tony before he opened the door to the living room.  
It took FRIDAY longer than normal to analyze all the rooms, which was definitely another sign that something was wrong.

"There are currently two people in the whole apartment.", said FRIDAY, something in her voice hinted that there was more information, that she didn't want to tell his creator.  
Tony opened the door and searched for Peter and May.

"I detected a life sign, about six meters away from you, Boss.", Tony moved slowly across the living room and he could swear that his heart stopped for a God damn moment.  
There laid a baby on the floor!  
Tony could swear that he got a heart attack at this moment.  
There laid a small boy with brown curly  
hair and big Bambi eyes which starred at him. The baby had his thumb in his mouth and sucked softly at it.

"The child has the same DNA as Peter Parker and is currently two years old.", Tony blinked stupidly at the little human before he snapped out of it and finally left the armor. The baby, no Peter, was clothed in a much too big T-shirt, but it looked absolutely adorable. Tony carefully picked the little boy up and stroke his soft cheeks.  
Tony was so confused, why was his protégée suddenly a child? Peter chuckled happily at the contact and leaned his head more against Tony's hand.

"Hey Pete, I think you got yourself in a very interesting situation. Do you know who I am?", asked Tony in a quiet soothing voice, the child's eyes widened in excitement as he said "Tony!", and touched his mentor's nose.  
Tony smiled.

"That's right, Bambi! Great work.", said Tony relieved now that he knew that Peter had his memories.

"Do you know where your aunt is Pete?", Peters adorable smile became a frown, he shook his head slightly and began to pout.  
Tony stroked his hair soothingly and pressed a soft kiss on the child's forehead.

”We will find her, don't worry. She has to be in the apartment.", said Tony and Peter nodded speechlessly.

"Fri? You detected two people, where is May?", asked the billionaire and hoped that nothing had happened to her.

”I detect a body to your left door, Boss", FRIDAY's voice sounded quiet and even a bit sad. Tony froze at that.

"Friday? How many life signs are you detecting right now?", Tony began to feel nauseous, he had a horrible feeling.

”I am sorry, Boss but there are only two life signs. And that's you and little Peter.", Tony felt like he was punched in the stomach and Peter began screeching and whining only seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had fun reading it :3  
> I will hurry with writing chapters don't worry.  
> A little reminder that English ist, not my mother language, so there are probably grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun reading!

After the ambulance and the Police officers arrived and Tony told them everything, he made his way down to the street, with Peter in his arms. The boy was quiet and cuddled himself into Tony's neck.  
Tony sighed, how would he explain this to Pepper? Or to Rhodey? Jesus.  
Tony's first step as he left the building was that he called Happy.  
He left the suit in the apartment because he couldn't fly with a baby in his arms.

"Yeah what's up?", asked Happy as he answered the call annoyed.

"You have to collect me and Peter from Queens. Something happened, please don't ask any questions.", said Tony, Peter heard Happy's grumpy voice over the phone and his immediate reaction was to tense up. He didn't like it that Happy had to drive to Queens the second time this day.

"habby.", said Peter sadly in Tony's phone and snuggled himself more into his mentor's neck.  
"Was that... Peter?", Happy sounded confused and worried at the same time.  
"Told you we have a situation. Just hurry, please.", were the last words which Tony said, then he declined the call.  
Peter sobbed softly and his mentor tried once again to calm him down.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright.", said the brunette and caressed the little one's cheek.

"Na!", Peter let his lower lip wobble and more tears flowed down his face.  
"May!", screamed the little boy and punched Tony's left collarbone, it didn't hurt physically, but the thought that Peter hit him made Tony feel even more exhausted.  
What was he supposed to do with him?

"m sowwy", mumbled the baby ashamed as he realized that he just hit his father figure. Peter seemed extremely guilty and he continued to sob.  
Tony softly rocked him back and forth and began to sing sleep baby sleep.  
The street was almost empty, which was great because otherwise, Tony would be in the daily newspapers... again.

"Sleep, baby, sleep,  
Your father tends the sheep,  
Your mother shakes the dreamland tree,  
And from it fall sweet dreams for thee  
Sleep, baby, sleep  
Sleep, baby, sleep", Peter yawned and rubbed his small hands over his teary eyes.

He cuddled himself into Tony's chest and closed his hazelnut brown eyes.  
Tony smiled as heard how the breaths of the little boy slowed down and he felt how Peter's body lost all the tension.

"I am gonna protect you, Bambi. Don't worry everything is going to be alright.", whispered the mechanic and pressed a soft kiss on Peters' forehead.

It took Happy another half an hour to finally arrive in front of Peter's apartment and Tony's heart made a jump for joy as he finally saw the black Audi.  
He quickly jumped into the front seat of the car and put Peter carefully in his lap.  
Happy looked at the duo with wide eyes and opened and closed his mouth like a fish that got stranded.

"Is that?", Happy couldn't even finish the sentence because Tony already answered his question.  
"It is Peter. Gosh, Happy, I don't know what to do.", said Tony as he placed a hand on his forehead, his headache began to show after he finally could take a break and sit down.

"May is dead. I don't know who did this to her or who turned Peter into a two-year-old. How should I explain this to Pepper? I can't take care of a baby, Happy. I can't do it", mumbled Tony, he sounded stressed and seemed extremely hopeless.

"You know that you aren't like Howard, right? Tony, Peter adores you, he always will.", said Happy and laid a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.  
Peter slowly blinked his eyes open, he couldn't sleep with Happy and Tony talking so loud.  
He stared at Happy with his big brown eyes and Happy stared right back to him. Peter then looked up at Tony and became guilty as he saw how exhausted Tony was.

"He looks cute", said the bodyguard as he started to drive off and Tony nodded slightly as he picked Peter up and held him to his chest.  
"I just don't get it, Hap. Who would do to that?", minutes of silence passed and the two grown men kept thinking about possible villains who would do something like that.

"Maybe someone knows that he is Spider-Man and wanted revenge? I don't know .", mumbled Happy and Tony could swear that his heart stopped for a minute.  
"The suit.", it only came out as a whisper, Happy looked confused at his boss, only to fix his look back to the road.

"What?"  
"I put the suit on his bed...", whispered Tony in shock as he realized that the paper bag was not in Peter's room as he searched for intruders.  
"and it wasn't there when I checked on him", Peter looked at his mentor with big eyes. Seconds flew by and Peter suddenly started to talk.  
"Monsta", said the little boy, Happy and Tony looked confused at him.

"No Peter, Monsters don't exist. Someone else stole it", mumbled the billionaire and Peter let out a low huff. The rest of the car ride was extremely quiet. Nobody said a word besides the baby that kept babbling about monsters.  
They arrived on the compound sometime later and were already welcomed by Pepper and Rhodey.  
Pepper looked confused and kinda angry, probably because her fiancé left for a mission only hours after they got engaged. But as soon as her sight fell on the small kid in Tony's arms her face softened and she began to approach them.

"Sorry, we had a situation, because Peter couldn't stay out of trouble.", said the mechanic and kissed her on the cheek.  
Pepper's eyes widened and Peter stopped to hid his face in Tonys T-shirt and looked at her with sleepy eyes. Pepper shook her head and carefully picked the little one up from Tony's arms.

"Tell us what happened inside, I'm pretty sure he is hungry and he needs clothes and a diaper. I think we should buy him some toys, come on boys hurry up!", said the blonde as she walked straight into the compound and left Tony, Rhodey and Happy back.

"I didn't know that she is that good with kids", said Rhodey after he laid a hand on Tony's shoulder, he looked like he needed the comfort. Minutes passed and the trio also went inside.

Peter began to cuddle against Pepper, searching for some comfort. He wrapped his tiny hands around the CEO's neck and wanted to hide his face there. Pepper rocked him softly and pressed a kiss on his left cheek.

"Friday do me a favor and order: food, clothes, a bed, and some toys, that work for Peters' age.", Peter began to squirm a little bit at that, he didn't want to be a baby.  
The blond laid a few blankets on the couch and then placed the baby on them. Peter yawned as he came in contact with the fluffy blankets and closed his eyes.  
Pepper then looked at Tony, who knew that he had to explain the situation now.  
"Someone de-aged him, stole his suit and killed his aunt. He is completely alone now. I feel so sorry for him and I have no clue who did this.", mumbled Tony, Pepper nodded slightly and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Happy would you be so friendly and buy some diapers? I know it's not in your normal work schedule to do something like this but-", Tony's future wife couldn't even finish the sentence because Happy already stood up and said that he would be back in 15 minutes.  
Tony and Pepper gave him a grateful nod and Rhodey smirked slightly.

"Are you sure that you know how to change a diaper, Tones?", asked the Colonel and Tony shook his head slightly. With a grin, he said: "You shouldn't be the one to talk, Platypus. After all, you will be his baby sitter."  
Rhodey laughed and even Pepper had to giggle at that comment.

Happy came back 20 minutes later with a package of diapers.

"I never bought something like that and I just hope that these will fit.", he gave them to Tony and the mechanic looked hopeless to his fianceé.

"Um, I guess you should ask Friday for advice.", said Pepper, who also had no clue of how to put on a diaper.  
Tony sighed and went over to Peter, who seemed to sleep in peace.  
Pepper went to the kitchen to cook dinner and probably to make some oatmeal for Peter, and Happy and Rhodey left the facility to search for clues regarding Peter's age regression.  
Tony carefully removed Peter's oversized T-shirt and took a diaper in his hands.

"Fri? How do I do this?", asked Tony confused as he turned the diaper around and tried to figure out how to put it on, Peter.

"I would advise you to wash your hands first, boss.", said the AI with a rather amused tone in her voice.  
Tony did as he was told and quickly ran to the bathroom where he washed his hands with soap.  
He returned to the living room and Friday continued to guide him through the process.

"Now, grab the diaper and lay the back half of it underneath Peter. The diaper should be near his waist. Pull the front half of the diaper up onto Peters' stomach.", Tony struggled at the beginning, he felt extremely uncomfortable but the feeling faded pretty fast.

"Great job, boss. Now hold the front of the diaper in place with one hand. Use your other hand to pull the tabs on each side of the diaper and fold them up towards the front. Fasten them so the diaper is secured to Peter.", Tony grinned at himself when he finally fastened the tabs. He could have jumped for joy.  
He put on a real diaper on a baby!  
It was such a small achievement but still, Tony couldn't stop smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have fun with this chapter!  
> And I wanted to say thank you for all the lovely comments, I appreciate it!

Tony shook Peter softly awake after he put him in his diaper. The baby growled slightly and blinked a few times.  
"Sleepy.", mumbled the little one and hid his face in the fluffy blanket again, he rolled himself into a small ball and if Tony didn't know better, he would say that he looked like a cute small cinnamon-roll.   
The mechanic chuckled at the sight and rubbed comforting circles on the baby's back. 

"I know, Bambi. But you have to eat and drink something. After that you can sleep again.", said Tony, Peter nodded tiredly and tried to get up on his feet. His small legs began to wobble and he looked anxiously to Tony before he fell over.  
Tony reacted pretty fast and caught the boy before he hit his head on the couch armrest. The mechanic began to worry about Peter.  
Kids in his age should at least be able to stand, right? Maybe his body was still confused from sudden transformation and he needed to train these things?  
Peters' eyes slowly teared up, not only because he couldn't stand, but also because he realized that he had a diaper on.

"Don' wike it!", whined Peter and struggled against Tony's grip.  
The mechanic sighed and dragged Peter into the kitchen. He carefully sat him down to the table where Pepper gave him some Oatmeal with smashed bananas. Peters' stomach growled loudly as he noticed the food in front of him and he didn't waste another second. He lifted the spoon that lay beside the bowl and began to eat. He was so hungry that he finished the whole bowl in under five minutes, Pepper then gave him another portion of oatmeal.  
Tony dragged the small kid to the sink once he finished so that he could wash his hands.  
Pepper smiled softly at them and made Peter some warm milk, in the hope that he would sleep well in his much too big bed. Friday already ordered a toddler bed, clothes, toys, and some plastic cutlery from a near supplier. 

"Bed, sleepy", mumbled the baby once he finished washing his hands. Pepper gave him the glass of milk and the boy finished it quickly in hope that he could get into his bed as soon as possible.  
Tony and Pepper went with him to the elevator and showed him his room.

There was a big TV with probably 45 inches, a desk where prototype web-shooters laid, a twin bed, with blue-red blankets and pillows. A lot of Star Wars posters hung on the wall and the curtains were completely black with small Avengers logos printed on them.

Teenager Peter would have loved this room, but baby Peter was too tired to really pay attention to his room. He just wanted to sleep. Tony laid him gently on his bed and tucked the little one in. Peter closed his eyes instantly and the last thing that he realized was, how someone pressed a goodnight kiss on his forehead.

Peter slept only for a few hours when the first bad dream hit him. He dreamed that he went to the Central Park with Pepper and Tony. It was great, they ate ice-cream and Peter played with a few kids who were in his age. It happened rather fast then, his surroundings changed and he found himself in a dark room. It was cold and he began to shiver, tears rolled down his cheeks.

It took him some time, but Peter realized that this wasn't just a normally dark room, it was the warehouse that Toomes dropped on him only a few days ago. He wanted to run away so badly but his small legs didn't move.

Peter suddenly heard a very familiar voice behind him, it was Tony's.

He turned around to see his father figure kneeling next to him. Peter didn't even get the chance to hug him, because the whole building collapsed on top of them.

Peter woke up, screaming his lungs out.  
His room was completely dark and it scared him even more.  
Tears ran down his face like waterfalls and he sobbed so much that he couldn't get any air.  
He kicked the blankets off him and crawled to the end of the bed where he quickly tried to stand up, he took two whole steps before his legs gave out and he fell on the hard floor. His elbows burned horrible and he couldn't bring himself to stand up again.

"DADAAAA!", the lights got turned on the exact same second he screamed, and Tony's eyes widened in shock at the scene in front of him.

Peter laid on the floor, with tears streaming down his face and bleeding elbows.

He quickly picked the boy up and pulled him against his chest, then he rubbed slow circles around his baby's back and pressed a lot of kisses against his forehead.

"Shhh, it's alright tesoro, I am here. I am gonna protect you ", Tony soothed him down as best as he could and Peter continued to cry, this time even harder.  
Tony pressed another soft kiss on Peters's cheek.  
"You wanna tell me about your nightmare, bambino?", asked the brunette, in hope to get some answers from his little boy.  
"I d-dreamed 'ad you d-ied", sobbed the little one and soaked up all the comfort that his father figure gave him.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are.  
Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle little star,  
How I wonder what you are", Tony sang it a few times and Peter began slowly to relax. After a while, the sobbings finally died down and Tony dragged him down to the bathroom where he put sticking plasters on each of Peters' elbows.  
He stroked one of Peter's many curls out of his face and smiled at him.  
Peter tried to smile back, but he still felt kinda uncomfortable. He looked down at his waist and realized why he still couldn't relax.  
His diaper was wet.  
His lower lip started to quiver and he looked at Tony with big eyes.

"Sowwy! Didn' mean!", said Peter as Tony realized what had happened.  
The genius still didn't feel comfortable with the whole changing diapers thing, but he would get used to it. Well, that's what Pepper had told him.

"It's not your fault, Bambi. This must be so weird for you but I promise you that I'll find a solution for it.", whispered Tony, he washed his hands quickly at the sink, grabbed a clean diaper from the glass cabinet and started to remove Peter's old one.  
He threw it into the trash can and placed the new one under his backside, pulled it up to Peter's waist and fastened the straps.  
The new diaper made Peter feel comfortable and he hugged his mentor's arm gratefully.

"You wanna sleep with me and Pepper for the rest of the night? Maybe you will feel safer.", suggested Tony and Peter nodded at that eagerly, which caused the billionaire to smile.  
"It's going to be okay, Peter. You are my kid and nothing will change that, not even the fact that I have to change your diapers.", whispered Tony and Peter smiled at that.  
"'ank you!"

Peters' father figure nodded at that and entered the bedroom as quietly as he could because he didn't want to wake Pepper up.   
Tony laid himself down and left Peter on his chest. He put the blanket over the two of them and hugged Peter with one arm so that he would feel safe and wouldn't fall of him, during the rest of the night.  
Peter yawned and cuddled himself into the radiating warmth of Tony's chest.  
The sound, of Tonys' heartbeats, filled Peters' ears and he began to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shined through the window of Tony's and Peppers's bedroom and the mechanic growled slightly as the sun rays tickled his face.

He quickly wanted to turn around, to avoid the sun, but he felt something heavy on his chest.

He blinked his eyes open to see a sleeping Baby on him, the boy snored slightly and drooled over Tony’s T-shirt.

The genius slowly moved one of his hands to Peters's hair and began to massage his scalp, his hazelnut brown hair, was so fluffy!

Peter hummed happily at the gesture and snuggled himself more into Tony's chest if that was even possible.

Tony then began to softly stroke the baby's back with his other hand, Peter melted into the gentle touches and shocked Tony a little when he started to purr.

The mechanic froze for a short moment because let's be honest, a spider baby that purrs? It's definitely weird.

Peters's purrs began to die down, as Tony stopped his movements and he began to squirm uncomfortably. He wanted more of his father figures affection so why did he stop caressing him? Tony noticed the sudden mood swing of his child and continued to stroke his back and scalp.

It didn't take long and the toddler finally relaxed into Tonys tender touches again and he continued to purr.

Peter loved his cuddles, he felt safe in Tony's arms and that was all that mattered to him. He needed to feel safe. After all, he was just a Teenager in a damn baby body.

"Boss?", FRIDAY's voice chirped through the bedroom and Tony glanced at the ceiling.

"Could you please be quieter?", asked Tony as he saw how Pepper rolled sleepily to the side ignoring the AI.

"Sorry boss but the mail came in and there is a letter for you.", said FRIDAY which made Tony growl in annoyance.

„Who the fuck still writes letters? And why is it so important that you wake me up like this?", asked Tony rubbing his forehead as he prepared himself to get up.

„You were already awake boss and it's an anonymous letter.", that on the other side got Tony's attention.

Peter slowly blinked his eyes open and sniffled quietly into Tony's T-Shirt.

The billionaire immediately forgot about the letter and picked Peter up as he brought himself into a sitting position.

"Hey bambino, what's the matter?", asked Tony as he tenderly stroked the baby's back.

"Dirty. Bath.", mumbled Peter in discomfort and Tony didn't realize until now that Peter definitely smelled.

"Sorry Bambi, I totally forgot about that. How about that, I'll let you a warm nice bath in, then I'll change your diaper and then I'll make you breakfast.", suggested Tony and Peter nodded enthusiastically at that. He put his tiny arms in the air to symbolize that he wanted to get picked up.

Tony lifted the small child happily up and brought him to the bathroom.

He then filled the tube with some warm relaxing water and threw Peter’s used diaper away.

„Bubbles?", asked Peter as he stared down at the clear water and Tony immediately spilled some bath wash inside so that there were a few bubbles.

„BUBBLES!", Tony carefully lifted Peter into the tub and the baby threw his arms happily into the warm water.

The billionaire smiled softly at the boy and grabbed a bottle of shampoo that smelled like Apple pie. He poured some of it into his hands, rubbed it between his fingers until it would foam and began to massage it into Peters's hair.

The little boy relaxed into the tender touch and let out a soft purr, which reminded Tony of a kitten.

"I'm a cat!", said Peter fascinated as he continued to let out loud purrs.

Tony chuckled at that and began to wash the shampoo out of Peter's hair. The little boy didn't really like that, as soon as Tony began to turn on the water he started squirming and whining. It got even worse as the stray of warm water came in contact with his eyes and his hair.

"Stop! You are mean!", shouted the little boy and did everything in his power to get out of the tub.

"No, I'm not. But you smell and need your hair washed. Hold still.", scowled Tony and Peter instantly stopped squirming and felt guilty for making his mentor lose his patience. Tony finished washing Peters's hair and he lifted the baby out of the water and wrapped the small child into a fluffy towel, so he wouldn't be cold.

Peter kept quiet and a few silent tears rolled down his soft cheeks.

Tony carefully stroked the tears away and looked guilty into the baby's hazelnut brown eyes.

"I am sowy.", whimpered the little one and tried to hide his face into the cozy fabric. Tony felt bad. It wasn't his intention to scare Peter like this, after all it was just water.

"Its alright, baby. I didn't know that you hate water this much", said Tony softly as he unwrapped the boy from the towel and put a new fresh diaper on him. Tony was extra carefully as he fastened the straps of the diaper and placed lots of kisses on Peters's tummy so that the small boy couldn't stop giggling.

Tony smiled and placed a tender kiss on the little ones forehead.

„See everything is okay.", said Tony and stroked a wet curl out of Petey's face.

„Fix.", said Peter and looked his mentor extreme seriously into his eyes. Tony blinked in confusion and Peter repeated the word only a little bit louder this time.

"Fix!", the billionaire still had no clue what was going on and Peter seemed to grow impatient.

"What should I fix buddy?", asked Tony completely confused and waited for Peter's answer.

„ME!",Tony bit his lip and sighed before he put small socks with ducks on Peters's bare feet.

The baby kept staring at his mentor and Tony couldn't help but feel guilty.

„I am trying buddy, okay? But it will take a while.", whispered his mentor and put a cozy grey hoodie over his head. Peter nodded slowly before he stood up and stumbled to his mentor until he was close enough to hug his neck.

"Don't wike being small.", exclaimed Peter and Tony nodded at that. It had to be so hard to get turned into a baby.

„It's going to be alright, honey. I will fix it.", mumbled Tony and pressed a kiss on Peter's forehead.

The rest of the morning was pretty normal. Pepper and Tony made blueberry pancakes for breakfast and gave Peter a cup of hot milk. The little boy enjoyed the pancakes so much that he ate four of them.

Pepper stroked his curly hair the whole time and gave him a few more blueberries because the little boy loved them so much.

„He could be your son.", said Pepper after Peter stood up to play with his new toys.

Tony almost choked on his coffee as he heard these words.

"No! How do you always get these ideas?", exclaimed the genius and went to the kitchen to get another cup of coffee.

"He has the same hair color, the nearly same eye color, loves blueberries and if I didn't know better I'd say he has your nose.", said Pepper as she followed him eagerly into the kitchen.

"Pep, no. We both know that this is not true.", Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the thought that Peter could be his son. No way. He was definitely too good to be Tony Stark's son.

"Boss, may I remind you that you still have to open the anonymous letter?", asked F.R.I.D.A.Y and this was the moment where the fun ended.

"What letter?", asked Pepper as she followed Tony back to the living room, where a plain white envelope laid on the counter.

"It's probably nothing.", said Tony as he opened the letter carefully and unfolded it. They were only a few words written on the white paper but Tony knew what they meant.

As soon as he finished reading the letter he let it fall down to the floor.

Pepper had no clue what was going on but the shocked look on her fiance did tell her that something was wrong.

"Where is the flip phone?", Tony was pretty sure that he would get an anxiety attack but he had to check.

"In your bedside table what's wrong?", asked Pepper but she didn't get any answers, because Tony ran as fast as he could into their room.

Pepper carefully picked up the letter which landed upside down on the floor.

'Call him. Or the kid will die'


End file.
